Realms of Trinity
The Story Campaign 1 Watch Video Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE-DgrSvcuc Many years ago, a wizard named Cain had mastered his art and began seeking a way to overcome his own mortality. Forging a pact with the darkest gods, Cain was taken into the pits of the Nine Hells and reformed into a demon of immense proportions. Returning to the world of mortals, Cain destroyed everything in his path and summoned a massive horde of evil beings to serve as his underlings. These creatures decimated all opposition, including the followers of the dark gods who Cain had sworn allegiance to. Those few who managed to survive sought refuge in the bustling port town of Trinity. With its substantial army and formidable navy, Trinity’s leaders believed the invading force could be trampled in a matter of days. Orders were given and the battalion marched forth to bring peace to the land. They fought valiantly, seemingly without fear, until their opponents were pushed back into the darkness. “Victory,” one of the fighters called out into the night, his sword covered in the black blood of his enemies. His companions raised their weapons into the air and were about to shout when an earthquake knocked them all flat. A gush of wind blew past, almost as if it was running from something, then Cain appeared…and the screams of the dying began in earnest. Within days, hundreds of courageous adventurers met their doom at the hands of Cain, but none were able to match his terrifying might or awesome feats of magic. Then the Heroes of Trinity, armed with mystical weapons and extraordinary abilities, faced Cain in his own fortress, Hell’s Keep. The battle was long, but the Heroes of Trinity managed the impossible, extinguishing Cain’s life force and sending him back to the Hells, defeated. Now, over two years later, the stirrings of trouble are beginning anew. The dwarves, sworn to protect the mystical weapons of our Heroes in their mountain fortress, have reported dissention in their ranks. Holo Cross, a Paladin of Tyr, has betrayed his deity and captured the Isle of Repent, using it as a staging ground for an assault on the mainland. The port city of Saerton has declared war against Trinity, sending ships filled with armed troops to raid villages and capture supplies in order to begin a siege on Trinity, itself. A call has gone out for adventurers to assist Trinity in its time of need...will you tempt the fates and face this deadly challenge? ROT1Chapter0_coastalsiege.jpg ROT1Chapter2_Asyria.jpg ROT1Chapter5_Atlantis.jpg ROT1Chapter9_Prologue.jpg ROT2ChapterFinalConfron02.jpg ROT2Chapter4Main.jpg rot2chapter6.jpg ROT2Chapter2.jpg ROT2Chapter1.jpg rot2chapter3advert.jpg ROT2Chapter4aunderdarkbackground.jpg ROT2Chapter7Evil.jpg ROT2Chapter5q.jpg ROT1Chapter9_IronTower02.jpg The Game The Realms of Trinity is a story based persistent world based in the ©Forgotten Realms Campaign setting. It takes place in the southern coast of the Sembian region several hundred years after the goings on in Neverwinter Nights 2. The server is listed under PW Story. The core story of the Realms of Trinity drives the persistent world experience for the player, but the player is not bound to it. There are areas of the game that can be adventured at any time. These areas are not tightly bound to the story, but as in any region, are loosely tied in various ways. 'For more details, please visit our getting started page: '''http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/GettingStarted.aspx The Realms of Trinity is a true RP server. We have a custom ILR (Item Level Restriction) system, RP Reward bonus system, and RP story events that foster a genuine RP environment. Unlike most other RP servers, we do not require players to Role Play, but rather the players play Realms of Trinity as they wish as long as it does not interfere with others play style. ROT XP Bonuses At the Realms of Trinity, we have many customized systems in place that allow you to gain extra experience above and beyond what you normally would get killing a creature / NPC. Below are the available XP Bonuses and the rules behind them: RP Reward System To enable RP award processing for your PC, you must be in RP Mode. ONLY local, whispers, and party chats will be processed. To turn on RP mode, you must use your AFK/PVP/RP toggler widget and select RP Mode from the conversation. Every hour the system will scan your text for good keywords and bad keywords. Any line of chat that has at least 1 good key word will be given a bonus of 50xp-100xp ( randomly generated ). If a line of chat contains more than 1 good keyword, the benefit will stack up to 5 keywords. If a line of RP chat contains a bad key word, such as profanity, metagaming terms, certain slang, or generally anything that doesn't belong in RP, you will receive a 75xp penalty and it will stack for each instance. The use of //, OOC, will not allow the penalty to be skipped. If you must speak OOC, use tells or turn RP mode off. Once your benefits have been processed, they will be queued up to our in-game XP adjustment system. Every 10 minutes, the server will check if there are any bonuses or penalties for you and apply them to your character. It is totally seamless. You will be given a message with the XP bonus value in your combat log window as they are applied. There is a max amount of XP per day and per hour you can receive in this manner, it is currently set for 1000xp per hour and 5000xp per 24 hours. It is a sliding window from the current processing window. 'Normal Difficulty - Pre-Epic Relevel 3 Bonus' If you have created your character with normal difficulty selected. You receive the following Bonuses for slaying a creature with a Challenge Rating of 26.0 or higher. Level 1-30: 100xp Level 30, ER1: 75xp Level 30, ER2: 50xp 'Extreme Difficulty Mode' If you have extreme difficulty mode enabled the following bonus will be given to your regardless of your level or Epic Relevel status. Creature Challenge Rating of 12 to 26: 25xp Creature Challenge Rating of 26 and higher: 50xp 'Party XP Bonus' If you are in a party the following bonuses apply to you upon defeating a creature: CR Range XP Bonus 1-4 10xp,5-6 20xp,7-8 30xp,9-11 35xp,12-15 40xp,16-20 45xp,21-25 50xp,26-28 60xp,29 85xp, 30+ 100xp Unique to Trinity - '''Wish Shards' A Wish Shard is a rare or DM awarded item that allows a player to add to his or her Wish Shard total. Wish Shards are tallied by GameSpy account and not by character, hence you may share your Wish Shards amungst your characters. You may process or use your Wish Shards by clicking on the XP Bar Wish Shard Icon (shown below boxed in red) OR visiting the Wish Shard processor in the Trinity Town Center magic shop to redeem XP, Gold, and/or Items. Unique to Trinity - Epic Relevels * Character development is essential in the Realms of Trinity. Hence, players will be rewarded for attaining experience above and beyond Level 30. This is called an EPIC Relevel. When a player reaches certain thresholds of XP, you will be entitled to an Epic Relevel. * A character will receive a total of 5 base ability score bonuses. These can be spread out as the player chooses. After the player chooses the 5, the DM will update your ability scores and send you to our "Relevel Void", once there you will be set to Level 1 and the player will be able to re-level / rebuild your character as they choose. * The thresholds are as follows: 1st ER: 1,000,000 XP 2nd ER: 2,000,000 XP 3rd ER: 3,500,000 XP 4th ER: 5,000,000 XP Website http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/ Special Thanks Obsidian Entertainment, Bioware, and Atari for making Neverwinter Nights 2 what it is today and making this PW possible. The original Neverwinter Nights Realms of Trinity PW designers. Category:Personal Difficulty Options Category:Persistent World